prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 10, 2019 NXT UK results
The July 10, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on July 10, 2019. Summary In the opening match of NXT UK, the pure intensity of Ilja Dragunov proved too much for the talents of Ashton Smith, as he withstood everything his opponent threw at him and reigned supreme with Torpedo Moscow. Despite a hard-fought effort by Candy Floss in a non-title matchup of mutual respect, Toni Storm overcame her opponent in the final moments with the help of Storm Zero. In the aftermath, however, Toni's celebration was cut short by the interruption of Kay Lee Ray, who emerged from nowhere to level the defeated Floss on the ramp. After winning the Women's Battle Royal several weeks ago to earn an NXT UK Women's Title Match anytime she wants it, Ray was clearly out to send a strong message to the reigning titleholder. Without his usual enthusiasm, Trent Seven came before the NXT UK Universe, in the aftermath of Imperium's vicious assault on Moustache Mountain one week earlier. Seven was visibly upset at the attack on his tag team partner Tyler Bate, who became the focus of the onslaught after Seven was handcuffed to the ring post. In an emotional address, Seven explained that Tyler is hospitalized and is now injured. But, with Pete Dunne having his hands full elsewhere, The Artful Dodger was ready to take up the mantle alone against Imperium. Looking to “cut the head off the snake,” Seven made it clear that he wanted WALTER and that he didn't care about the WWE United Kingdom Championship. He simply wanted a fight against the so-called leader of Imperium. He vowed to destroy the Ring General for Bate, for Dunne and for the Trent Seven Army. After multiple attacks from Gallus brought them together, the monstrous combination of “Bomber” Dave Mastiff, Primate & Wild Boar roared back in head-to-head competition with Wolfgang & The Coffey Brothers in NXT UK's main event. The contest began with all six competitors slugging it out in the middle of the ring and set the stage for a brutal Six-Man showdown. Gallus managed to cut off The Hunt, especially Wild Boar, in the early moments of the contest,from the dangerous Mastiff. But, when the animalistic competitor managed to tag in the massive tour-de-force, the “Bomber” laid waste to all three members of his opposition. Joe Coffey momentarily changed that with an earth-shattering powerslam on his colossal adversary as Gallus cleared the ring of The Hunt. But Mastiff would not be denied, and he soon got both Coffey Brothers in the corner for the Cannonball. Joe managed to escape to the outside, leaving Mark to catch the full blunt of the devastating maneuver. But The Hunt didn't let him of the hook as, moments later, both Wild Boar and Primate leapt through the ropes and took out Joe and Wolfgang. When the animalistic team climbed the ropes to hit the double headbutt, however, Wolfgang managed to regroup and knock Wild Boar of his perch and onto Mastiff. Although Primate hit the successful headbutt of Joe, he was not the legal man. And after Wolfgang threw him out of the ring, Joe recovered to hit All the Best for the Bells on Wild Boar for the victory. Results ; ; *Ilja Dragunov defeated Ashton Smith *Toni Storm defeated Candy Floss *Gallus (Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) defeated Dave Mastiff & The Hunt (Primate & Wild Boar) in a Six Man Tag Team Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-10-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 32.jpg 7-10-19 NXT UK 33.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #50 results * NXT UK results #50 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #50 on WWE Network Category:2019 events